5:53
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Ikki y Hyoga tuvieron una intensa relación cuando eran adolescentes, ahora se reúnen diez años después. [Ikki x Hyoga, yaoi, *old fic*]


**"5:53"**

_POV de Hyoga_

* * *

Con un simple movimiento de mi brazo, el taxi se detiene. Entro y le indico al conductor la dirección; éste arranca el auto y pronto me veo recorriendo las calles que tan bien conozco, y que ya creía olvidadas.

Me alegro de que el taxista no me haga plática, muchos tienden a hacerlo. Normalmente no me molesta, pero ahora tengo más que suficiente con tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Casi diez años? No sé… ya he perdido la cuenta. Ha sido demasiado.

Demasiado tiempo sin oír las contagiosas risas de Seiya, sin mirar los amables ojos de Shun, sin escuchar los sabios consejos de Shiryu, sin sentir tu confortadora presencia…

Es difícil de creer, tanto tiempo y yo pensando de esta manera. Extrañando todo.

A ti.

Se supone que debería haber seguido con mi vida, y lo hice en cierta forma… conseguí un excelente trabajo, conocí a gente extraordinaria, pero siempre estuviste y estarás latente en mi mente y mi corazón. No podría ser de otra forma.

Sé que es el mismo caso para ti. Lo de nosotros fue algo excepcional, volátil e inigualable. Y estuvimos condenados al fracaso desde un principio. Creo que ambos lo sabíamos, pero callamos a nuestras voces interiores para seguir con nuestro capricho adolescente.

Arriesgamos tanto para estar juntos, pero nada nos importó. Mientras nos tuviéramos el uno al otro, el mundo podía parar de girar sin nosotros darnos cuenta.

Hasta nos atrevimos a herir a la persona que ambos apreciábamos —apreciamos— tanto; tu hermano, mi hermano también. Yo no me toqué el corazón al rechazarlo cuando me confesó que me veía como algo más que un amigo, y a ti tampoco te importó que lo estuviéramos lastimando al estar juntos. Cuando estabas conmigo, te olvidabas de él… cuando estábamos juntos, nos olvidábamos de todo.

Fuimos egoístas y eso nos llevó a nuestro fin.

¿Cómo se nos ocurrió siquiera pensar que podría funcionar?

Los dos éramos, o somos, no sé, no estoy seguro… quizás tú has cambiado, el caso es que, personas más necias que nosotros, dudo que se encuentren en este mundo.

Ambos teníamos nuestro maldito orgullo que no nos permitía ceder. Tan sólo disculparse cuando metíamos la pata parecía algo imposible. Para que una relación funcione se necesitan sacrificios de parte de ambos involucrados; tú y yo, podríamos estar dispuestos hasta a dar la vida por nuestros amigos en batalla, pero jamás renunciábamos a nuestra arrogancia cuando se trataba de _"nosotros"._

Todo lo resolvíamos en la cama. Hablábamos, sí, pero eran pocas las conversaciones civilizadas; la mayoría de nuestras discusiones terminaban en los puños, o en besos que ahogaban… Convertíamos la Mansión Kido en un verdadero campo de batalla durante el día, y en la noche… bueno, dudo que dejáramos a alguien dormir.

Nuestro amor era… intenso, impredecible.

Sí, impredecible; tan repentinamente empezó, como de la misma manera llegó a su fin.

Se supone que los opuestos se atraen, pero tú y yo resultamos no ser tan diferentes después de todo. Somos la ironía encarnada… una mañana discutíamos como siempre sobre cualquier tontería, y esa misma noche ya eras dueño de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón.

Y así mismo, otro día arbitrario como cualquiera, todo cambió. No fue la monotonía lo que nos acabó, no, para nada. Nuestra relación se habría podido describir como todo menos monótona. Realmente no podría especificar el porqué, de pronto, ya no parecíamos necesitarnos el uno al otro como en un principio.

Siempre tuve la molesta idea en mi cabeza de que fue la culpabilidad; ese pequeño gusanito que ambos teníamos torturándonos lentamente por haber herido a una persona importante, al fin pudo más que nuestros propios intereses.

Creo que después de todo no éramos tan egoístas como parecíamos, ¿eh?

¿Pero cuál es el punto de estar cavilando en todo esto? Pues que estoy a punto de verte después de incontables años, y si soy honesto conmigo mismo, debo admitir que… tengo miedo. Si supieras el trabajo que me costó comprar el boleto de avión para acá, y al pisar mi querida tierra japonesa, la tremenda voluntad que tuve que tener para no regresar enseguida por donde vine… te echarías a reír con toda certeza. Hasta puedo oír tu burlona voz; _"¿Me tienes miedo, ruso?"_

Y ahora el auto se detiene. Ahí está igual que siempre: la imponente Mansión Kido.

Me bajo del taxi y le entrego al conductor un par de billetes. Escucho el carro arrancar y alejarse a mis espaldas. Camino hacia la puerta con indecisión en mis pasos… y me quedo ahí de pie, inmóvil, sin atreverme a tocar el timbre. Por una parte deseo entrar corriendo y verlos a todos de nuevo, pero por otra parte… estás tú.

—¡Hyoga! ¡Qué alegría que hayas podido venir! ¿Pero qué haces ahí parado?, ven, entra, ya todos están aquí…

La propia Saori me recibe, abrazándome efusivamente. Debo admitir que hasta a ella la eché de menos.

La sigo hacia el comedor, desde el cual surgen familiares voces.

—Chicos, ¡miren quién llegó!

Y ahí están todos: mis amigos, mis hermanos. De nuevo todos unidos.

—¡Hyoga!

Seiya grita mi nombre, y todos se levantan y me abrazan, excepto tú, claro. Tú te acercas y me sonríes astuto, así como sólo el Fénix Ikki sabe hacerlo, y me das un fuerte y breve apretón de manos.

Después de los saludos, regresamos todos a la mesa y nuestra comida es servida, incluso ocupamos los mismos asientos que acostumbrábamos en un pasado. Me cuesta trabajo llevar un registro de mis emociones al verlos a todos de nuevo; viéndose felices, riendo y platicando de los viejos tiempos, interrogándonos unos a otros sobre lo que han sido nuestras vidas durante estos años. Yo trato de no participar tanto en la conversación, prefiero escuchar sus voces y grabarlas de nuevo en mi memoria.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando te dirijo una fugaz mirada y compruebo que los años te han sentado bien. Te ves mejor que nunca, sobre todo por el hecho de que ríes con los demás. Ahora te acercas a Shun y le susurras algo en su oído, él se tapa la boca con su mano tratando de aguantar la risa. Alguna broma personal seguramente. Lo que sea que le hayas dicho, me alegra que, aun con todo lo que pasó, se lleven tan bien.

En este momento, Shun nota que los observo y me sonríe alegremente; sus ojos, siempre brillantes, han estado llorosos durante toda la reunión. No ha cambiado para nada. Y después de todo lo que le lastimé, al aparecer no guarda ningún rencor hacia mí. Siempre lo tratamos como un niño, pero a decir verdad, fue siempre el más maduro de nosotros; el más abierto, el que no teme llorar, el que sabe perdonar y el que ama sin inhibiciones.

Debimos aprender de él… quizás así las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Ahora tú te percatas de que Shun me mira, y también diriges tus ojos hacía mí. Mi rostro estupefacto no sabe responder a esa pícara sonrisa que has usado en todo momento desde que estamos aquí. Rápidamente regresas tu atención a tu hermano, y me dejas la confusión a mí.

Varias horas después, cuando te levantas con la intención de retirarte, Saori insiste en que nos quedemos aquí esta noche para que no gastemos en hotel. Sin excepción aceptamos, pues realmente todavía nadie está listo para despedirse. Pero sí para dormir. Es bastante tarde y la plática puede continuar mañana, al menos eso dice Shiryu. Así que todos se retiran a sus habitaciones, menos yo. En lugar de eso decido caminar un poco entre los viejos jardines, bajo la siempre amable supervisión de la brillante luna.

Camino unos cuantos minutos, adentrándome y perdiéndome voluntariamente en el gran jardín —que más bien podría describirse como un pequeño bosque— hasta que una voz que reconocería aunque estuviera sordo me saca de mi ensimismamiento:

—¿No tienes frío?

—Sabes que no…

—Tienes razón, lo sé.

Te acercas sonriendo, ajustando inconscientemente tu chaqueta más cerca de tu cuerpo. Evidentemente a ti sí te afecta este clima fresco.

—¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida, Hyoga?

—¿Realmente te interesa, Ikki?

¿Por qué contesto en ese tono tan rudo? Tú estás siendo… amable.

—¡Heh! ¡Veo que no has cambiado para nada!

Te equivocas. ¡Claro que he cambiado! Uno cambia en diez años de experiencias, ¿no? Tú definitivamente no eres el mismo. Ahora no te ves tan… arrogante.

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¿En qué piensas, ruso?

—En nada.

—Hn… Veo que no te da gusto volver a verme.

—Eso no es verdad…

—¿Ah, no?

En estos momentos ni siquiera te estoy mirando. Estamos de pie, uno al lado del otro, yo con mi vista fija en mis pies, y tú con tu vista fija… en mí.

Me haces sentir como un chiquillo de nuevo. Nadie puede lograr que baje mi guardia y se me vayan las palabras, más que tú… pero supongo que ya bien lo sabes.

—A mí sí me da gusto verte.

Y de nuevo, repito, me dejas sin palabras, sin siquiera pensamientos remotamente coherentes. ¿¡Qué haces ahora acariciando mi cabello!?

Al fin logro moverme y giro mi cabeza hacia ti, seguro que en mis ojos puedes ver la confusión, el temor, las preguntas… y tú… tú sólo sigues sonriendo. Y te acercas lentamente, tomas mi rostro en tus manos. Sabiendo de antemano lo que vas a hacer, cierro mis ojos.

Y ahí están… los labios que me persiguieron en sueños, las sensaciones que jamás olvidé.

Tantos recuerdos que vienen fugazmente a mi mente nublan mi razón. Con un sólo beso regresas el tiempo, y nos conviertes de nuevo en aquel par de adolescentes enamorados.

El mágico beso termina, entonces acercas tu cuerpo al mío, abrazándome, perdiendo tu rostro entre mis cabellos.

No dices nada, no es necesario. Ambos sabemos que esto es algo más fuerte que nosotros mismos, y que por más que deseemos evitarlo, el intentarlo siquiera es una idea ilusa.

Y mientras mi espalda entra en contacto con el pasto, y tu confortante peso se cierne sobre mí, me obligo a retirar todo lo dicho anteriormente: no hemos cambiado en nada. Diez largos años y aún somos los mismos niños estúpidos de siempre, dispuestos a echar todo por la borda, a herirnos nuevamente, a sufrir una vez más por un problemático amor al que ambos irremediablemente somos adictos.

Así, sobre la tierra pura del bosque, y bajo la mirada guardiana de nuestro resplandeciente satélite, nos unimos una vez más, y me recuerdas porque no puedo escapar de ti, aunque signifique caer; caer con un duro golpe.

Tus caricias finalmente matan a mi cerebro, tu cercanía sólo me permite pensar en lo mucho que mi piel extrañaba tus manos y en lo mucho que mis manos extrañaban tu piel.

Llego a la resolución de que todo suceso que yo consideré alguna vez relevante o significativo durante estos diez años, es superado infinitamente por la noche que me estás regalando hoy.

El tiempo no ha hecho nada por erosionar el sentimiento que nos impulsa a chocar sin cordura, tal como la primera vez que nuestros labios se encontraron. Esta noche no soy tuyo. Te he pertenecido desde siempre.

-.-.-.-.-

Tengo mis ojos cerrados, pero percibo tus dedos acariciando mi mejilla.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Mm, no…

—Nunca supiste mentir, Hyoga. Ven.

Te levantas ágilmente y me ofreces tu mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Yo la tomo gustoso y pronto estamos caminando de regreso a la Mansión.

No ha de tardar en amanecer.

Y tú aún estás tomando mi mano.

—Duerme, aunque sea un par de horas. Seguro que Shun nos levanta temprano para desayunar todos juntos, ya lo conoces…- Me dices despidiéndote en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Ikki…

—No sé.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que te voy a decir?

—Te conozco mejor que a mí mismo. Y sé qué vas a preguntar, y esa es mi respuesta. No sé qué significa esto. Creo que ambos sabemos bien cómo funcionamos… o _no funcionamos_—dices un tanto burlón.

No te lo refuto, pero aun así… ¿Ahora qué? Aquí estoy pensativo y tú sólo me miras, esperando a oír lo que diré. Al ver que demoro en responder, continúas:

—Mira, llámale como quieras, es lo de menos. Admito que eres un idiota al que nunca pude olvidar.

—Yo también te extrañé, Ikki.

Ambos sonreímos y te acercas a besarme antes de partir hacia tu habitación. Cuando desapareces al otro extremo del pasillo, cierro mi puerta y me acuesto en mi vieja cama. Volteo a ver el reloj; son las cinco con cincuenta y tres minutos exactamente, y con seguridad en un par de horas Shun estará tocando a mi puerta.

Cierro los ojos, confiado en que el sueño no tardará en vencerme, y mis últimos pensamientos, por supuesto, son abarcados por ti.

¿Acaso seremos tan insensatos como para hacer esto de nuevo?

Después de todo, sí que resultamos valientes. O tal vez sólo estúpidamente temerarios.

**FIN**


End file.
